Double the Trouble
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Kagome and Rin are cousins, and are greeted by some unexpected guests...find out how Kagome deals with them! InuKag, slight RinShippo ONE SHOT!


**Hey everyone! I got kind of bored today and I had this story lying around, so I decided that I'd put it one the site for the hell of it. I wrote it a couple of months ago, so I don't really know how good it is, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or gang**

_**Double the Trouble**_

Night crept silently around our apartment as me and Rin scribbled and erased, concentration sparking both pairs of chocolate eyes. A sigh escaped my lips as I let my head fall back against the couch. The pen I had been writing with before (I was assigned a report about kid's opinions of extra hours in school) dropped on the ground slightly. I felt my eyes closed faintly as I glanced over at my younger cousin. The ponytail Rin had in her locks was still tight, holding her hair perfectly. She had been assigned a report about a serial murderer who was caught by a teenage girl, and it was due in less that two days. Luckily, mine wasn't due for another week.

Her eyes were puzzled as her pencil stopped moving. My guess was she had hit a road block in her head.

"Stuck?" I asked, watching her eyes tear away from the paper to look up at me. I pulled my head back up as I grabbed my forgotten pen, getting ready to write again.

"Just a little." She replied tiredly. I couldn't blame her for being tired. It was already past midnight. I talked as I wrote, feeling slightly proud I could concentrate on both things.

"Take a break, god knows you need it." I heard her snort, but I only smiled. I knew that her next sentence would show her sarcastic side.

"Oh like you know what god thinks? What did you mean by that anyways?" I stopped writing once again.

"I meant that it's obvious you're tired and I just don't want you to keep going when you need sleep." We were both facing each other, me being on the couch and her in grandma's comfy chair that we had been given for our house warming gift. We knew a conversation was about to start, so we dropped our writing and got comfortable before Rin spoke again.

"I guess I can take a little break." She traced her finger through her hair and smiled.

"Me too, we've been writing for two hours straight." I replied, playing with my ebony strands. I and Rin had some things in common, like being dark-haired. We also both have a crazy sense of humor and were anything but quiet. The magazine 'Seventeen' had hired both of us for their summer writing program. Our eyes were both a bright shade of brown with a circle of black on the outside of the orbs.

But with alikeness comes differences, and do me and Rin have many of them. We are different looking, me being taller and bigger. But that's what comes when you are older. I seem to have more control of my emotion, while she likes to express herself. Something bothers her; we're all bound to know. I like to keep it to myself unless my friends pry it out of my. Also, our love lives are little more distant than our eye color.

When Rin has the hotts for someone, she usually ends up going out with them. Like her current lover, Shippo, who she has been with for about three months. I really care about my cousin, but she goes through boys faster than I can count. This one has been with her longer than the others, so maybe she has finally found the love of her life. But hey, she is only 15. So what do15 year olds really know about love?

Me on the other hand, I don't usually like to tell them and then they go off and find another girl to fall head over heels for. Sometimes it stings, other times I just let it go by. The current boy that I have been keeping my eye on is named Inu, which is my nickname for Inuyasha. I've known him since I can remember, but that doesn't mean anything besides that we've been friends for a while.

That is where the main difference between me and Rin lays. She is lucky to be the girlfriend of Shippo; while I and Inu remain in the crazy thing I call something else. Everyone rolls their eyes when they hear me saying this term, because they have all pinned me to him like the calendar that now hangs in our kitchen. See, 'something else' in my dictionary is when you aren't going out with each other, but you have enough sense to realize that you are off limits to other men. That is, unless you want your jealous 'friend' to find the other male and give them a broken bone or two.

At the same time, you can't cross the line with the subject in question. The line can vary by the mood that they are in. Sometimes a hug is just a way to cheer up, while other times it seems to paint cheeks with a dark blush. So in order to be apart of the 'something else', you must keep yourself out of the dating pool, yet not say that you are dating anyone. It sucks. I know; I've lived in the in-between for about three years now. Being 18 is a joke.

"Kagome!" Rin's voice shook me from my thoughts and caught my attention. There stood Rin, jumping around on the chair. I guessed that the chocolate I hid from her was found earlier when I was in the shower.

"Come on Rin! If you don't calm down, we're going to wake up the neighbors."

"I don't want to sleep." She replied, crossing her arms and pouting like she did when I was only 15.

"I don't care what you want right now. Your mother made me promised that if you stayed with me for the summer, that I would take care of you. Now we're going to bed." She glared at me before she let a feral grin spread over her lips.

"Only if we sleep in here, like we used to do when we would sleep over grandma's house." Rin loved our grandmother, as did I. Who wouldn't love such a kind woman? This is one of the rare times I use this word, love. I'm not a big fan of it. So I don't use it as much as everyone else.

"Why do you want to sleep out here? And how are you going to sleep on that chair?" I asked, though she only snuggled into the chair. Though she was older, she still fit as perfect as she did when we were little. I only sighed in defeat and grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch. "Fine, we'll do it your way for once."

"Great! Goodnight Kags!" Rin was already drifting to sleep, I could tell by the drowsiness that slipped into her voice. How a person could go from extremely hyper to exhausted in a matter of moments is still a mystery to me. She lazily switched the light above her head off, the room turning pitch black. Silence fell like a blanket of snow on Christmas Eve. I could tell that Rin was already knocked out by the way she was breathing. Hanging out with Inu made my senses sharper, though I never could understand why. Maybe because I could just relax and enjoy the scenery around me when he was near…not like I needed him there in order to feel safe or anything.

My thoughts were abandoned in an instant when I heard a tap echo in the silence. I shook off the noise quickly and tried to follow my cousin's steps into a deep slumber. I couldn't though, for two more taps came and I finally sat up, looking around.

"Whatever this thing is, it's starting to piss me off." Another tap came and my gaze shifted to the glass door. Curious as ever, I silently stood up and walked towards the glass door. I looked back at Rin, who was still sound asleep. That girl could sleep through an atomic bomb. I turned back to the door.

Now if I was courageous like most people, I would have just opened the door. If I was intelligent like some people, I would have just walked away from my curiosity. If I was like Rin, I would have dropped to the ground and slept. But since I seemed to be none of these things at the time, I decided to grab the closest thing to me before I prepared myself to open the door. Now I clutched the large book in my hand, taking a deep breath as I heard another knock. Slowly, my hand pulled the door handle back, the book in an attacking position.

"Get away from m-" My sentence was cut off by a hand as something pushed me to the hard wood ground. The room was still as black as night, me cursing myself for not turning the light on so that I could see my attacker. I tried to scream but the hand on my mouth muffled it. Panic was seeping into my mind as I pushed my hands out from my sides. Before I could put them to good use, both hands were brought up above my head. The person was strong, and I couldn't shake their grasp. In desperation, I let my knee connect with their groin, praying my attacker was a male.

Sure enough, the man's grasp fell limp as he whimpered in pain. I wasted no time by pushing him off of me and kicking him in the ribs, letting adrenaline take over. I was pissed, scared, and full of energy now, taking it all out on his ribs. But when I heard laughter coming from behind me, I turned around to see Rin's sweetheart standing in the doorway.

"I'm glad I didn't go in first." He said, walking past me and to the lamp over Rin's head. I soon put the pieces together when I heard a curse underneath me.

"Oh no, it's not…it can't be…" It was. Inuyasha was now on the floor in the fetal position, moaning in pain. And the guilt came crashing harder than a tidal wave.

"Kagome…you…" By the tone in his voice, I could tell he was angry. No, scratch that. He wasn't angry, he was pissed. I kneeled down next to him, trying to help him sit up. He shrugged off my hand as he sat up on his own. I could only smile at this. Inu could never show pain in front of me, which was something I never understood. Of course, I never asked either. It was something that I considered crossing the line. Since he stayed out of my business that didn't involve me getting hurt, I stayed out of his business.

"Hi Inuyasha, what are you two doing here?" I asked cheerfully, watching him rub his ribs. "Oh sorry about that."

"Well to answer your question, we were here because Inuyasha wanted to get out of the house, and I knew that you two didn't live too far away." Shippo explained. I looked over at my cousin, who was now shielding her eyes from the light above her head.

"Why did you have to come here though? I mean, couldn't you two have gone to the park or something instead of trying to break into an 18-year olds apartment." I said humorously, though it only seemed to set Inu off. I had realized that I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Look, we came here, get over it." I had also realized he ticked me off a lot too.

"Well excuse me; I only sleep at this time of night!" He snorted at my remark, which made my blood boil.

"Who cares?"

"I care, that's who!"

"Why don't you two take this outside? If you two aren't going to use your indoor voices, then I don't want you in the house." Rin finally spoke, though she sounded half asleep. I knew if we left, Shippo would 'find' a way to wake my cousin up.

"Yea, sure." I responded as I stood up from my crouching position. I didn't give Inuyasha time to stand before I grabbed his arm and dragged him through the door that the two stalkers emerged from.

"Ow! Damnit that hurts!" Inu liked to curse. He said it had something to do with expressing himself. I knew he just liked to curse. But in the middle of the night, right next to a bunch of apartments, cursing was a little too much.

"Shut up or you'll wake everyone up." Since my voice is naturally loud, I had to dim it. Inuyasha didn't seem to understand my hint as he slowly stood up.

"Like I care." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Do you care about anything?" I asked. I saw his amber stare linger on me before he looked away. But something caught my eye on his face. His color had changed slightly, surprising me.

"…I might." His hesitation pointed to yes. We both knew it, but we stayed silent. Figures that that one time I want him to open that big mouth of his, he decides to shut up. I knew what he was thinking, since we had been through this uncomfortable silence many times throughout the years. I still liked to follow the pattern.

"What is it then?" That only made his color darken, I myself was starting to turn pink. Playing the game we had gotten so accustom to, I thought I knew his next move. But when I felt his hands grab my waist and jerk my body to his, I had to keep in my surprised gasp from slipping from my now dry lips. Oka, so Inuyasha was taking another route.

"We're stopping this right now; we've been doing this for too long." I stared at the intensity in Inu's eyes. Was this the same boy who I had grown up with that would only change the subject when I mentioned our friendship?

"What are you talking about?" His eyes almost looked pained as he frantically ran a hand through his silver hair. The look alone made my heart cry out as I placed his cheek in my hand. "Are you oka?"

"Stop doing that!" Suddenly his cheek burned me and I pulled my hand back and attempted to step away. His clasp on my waist kept me from moving far.

"Inu you're not making any sense." His head seemed to lower near mine, as if he needed to inspect my face. I tried to keep my cheeks from burning as I stared into his serious amber eyes.

"What are we?" The dreaded question made my heart skip a beat, but at the same time a lump formed in my stomach. Mixed feelings were squirming through my veins, and I had to keep from crying out in frustration. Why was he asking me, did I look like I had the answer!

"We're what we've always been." My answer didn't seem to please him or calm my nerves as much as I had hoped. His breath was warm on my cheeks, reminding me of how close his lips were to mine. What did he want me to say?

"We can't be what we've 'always been' anymore! We're either together, or we're friends, but I'm so sick of the bullshit that I'm being put through." My temper seemed to take hold of my mind as I pushed against him hard. His hands seemed to be glued to my waist, though I was about ready to chisel them off.

"You're being put through! What about me Inuyasha, what about my feelings or all the things you've put me through! If you think that I've been perfectly dandy with this whole thing then…then you're out of your mind!" I shocked myself in that one comment. The fact that I told Inuyasha what I was feeling, and wasn't backing down was enough to impress this girl.

"Well at least I don't hang all over girls like you do with Kouga!" Ugh, not this again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kouga is like a broth-"

"You kiss your brothers?" I stopped for a moment and looked up at him, only to find his eyes boring down into my soul.

"How did you find out?" I squeaked out. Yes, I admit it. I did break the 'something else' rules once, but it wasn't exactly my fault. After all, he was the one who kissed me…

"He practically rubbed it in my face, that ass." He muttered and I watched his gaze soften slightly as if his pride was hurt.

"It didn't mean anything, it just happened."

"Things like that don't just happen!" He snapped back. He must have seen me wince because his anger greatly declined. "This is why it has to stop." He said. I could tell he wanted to say more from the way he bit his bottom lip, so I remained quiet. His next words sent my word to a screeching stop. "I-I...God damnit Kagome, I love you!"

...Oka where the hell had that come from! I could have sworn we were screaming at each other just a second ago. I looked up at him for a cocky smile to prove he was lying. But when I saw none, I started to wonder if maybe he wasn't pulling a joke on me.

"What?" I know it wasn't the smartest thing I could have come up with. So I'm not the perfect princess in the fairy tale, sue me.

"I love you." He made it seem so simple, and I envied his mouth for being able to make the words send a shot of warmth into my heart.

He was boy who I had fought with over which one of us could eat mud pies the fastest when we were little. He was teen who had stolen my first kiss, then ran away from my house right after. He was semi-adult who I had almost crashed into when trying out his new four-wheeler. He was my not-so-secret crush, which I had admired through the years and fallen in love with at our graduation. He was the one who said he loved me.

"Inuyasha…" My heart was pounding as I saw that cocky smirk rise to his face. Was he just kidding this entire time? But my question was thrown to the wind when he pulled us closer together.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he closed the space between our lips in an electrifying kiss. Now I suddenly remembered why Kouga's kiss seemed so dull to me. If not for Inuyasha's hands on my waist, I would bet my life I would have become a puddle at his feet. But his grip was strong and I couldn't help but return his favor by wrapping my arms around his neck. Finally he pulled away.

"I…I…" My cheeks burned with a fire's intensity, causing him to laugh slightly.

"You what?" He whispered, leaning closer to me again. I stared at him for a moment, catching his gaze with my own.

"I love you." There, I said it. Now he can laugh at me and tell me he was only joking before. Then I could live the rest of my life as a miserable old hag with 30 cats. But as my mind played out the scenario of me with a horrible life, I felt Inuyasha shift me to his side before picking me up and sitting down on the grass next to the porch. When I glanced up at him, he only sighed and placed my head against his shoulder.

"I already told you I love you, what else can I say?" He asked me. I only looked up at the night sky, feeling the drowsiness from before coming back to me. Why did he have to be so warm?

"I'm not sure, it just seems like we've been playing this game forever." I closed my eyes and I knew I was going to fall asleep within the next minute. Figures I'm the one who's going to be stuck sleeping on the lawn. I could already feel the darkness of slumber calling my name, and I only faintly heard Inuyasha's reply as I drifted off.

"Game over."

**Well everyone, I hope that you liked it! I thought the ending was kind of cute, but you can tell me what you think alright? Hope to hear from you all, now I got to get back to my new chapters for my other stories! Bye! **


End file.
